In general, pouch packs are widely used to hermetically pack skincare products, such as skin lotions, skin creams, and essences, and hair care products, such as shampoos and rinses, or hermetically pack food, such as various sources and beverages, or hermetically pack medicines, such as oriental medicine extracts or gel type medicines.
However, the pouch packs are manufactured by completely thermal-bonding the edges of two sheets of heatproof synthetic resin overlapping each other such that a package space is formed therein in the related art, such that it is required to open the pouch pack by cutting off a portion of the pouch pack in order to use the substance therein.
A pouch pack with a pressing outlet that is opened when pressure above predetermined pressure is applied has been proposed in the related art, in which the pressing outlet formed in the pouch pack of the related art is formed by semi-sealing (also called ‘semi-thermal bonding’).
It is required to primarily thermally bond the other sealed portions, except for the pressing outlet, of two sheets of heatproof sheet or two sheets of metal overlapping each other such that they are completely bonded, and then secondarily semi-seal only the pressing outlet, in order to manufacture the pouch pack with a pressing outlet according to the related art.
Therefore, according to the method of manufacturing the pouch pack with a pressing outlet of the related art, since it is required to seal the sealed portions except for the pressing outlet by thermal bonding and then apply semi-thermal bonding for forming the pressing outlet, there was a problem that it takes too long time to perform the entire process, particularly, it is difficult to arrange a hot-press mold to the accurate position of the pressing outlet when semi-sealing the pressing outlet, such that defects are generated in the products.
Further, since the semi-sealing is also to completely bonding the two sheets of heatproof resin or two sheets of metal by heating them, there was a problem that the pressing outlet is not fully opened even if the pouch pack is pressed.